1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infrared radiator including a non-circular jacket tube made of quartz material, which may be quartz glass, having a length which is a multiple of the larger interior diameter and having an interior which, in a cross sectional view, is subdivided into two areas. In each area, a heating wire or an electrical connecting wire extends in the direction of the axis of the tube both of which are electrically conductive connected to each other at the end of the jacket tube and leading to the exterior via connectors at the other end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the German utility model 1 879 140 an electrical infrared radiator is known which includes at least two radiating elements basically parallel to each other having jacket tubes of opaque quartz material, of quartz glass or of glass having a high melting point. The jacket tubes include one heating conductor, respectively, and are fused together along their contacting edge and at the end such that an infrared radiator with a one-side electrical connection is formed whose heating conductors are connected to each other.
Infrared radiators of the aforesaid kind are further known from the product information "Short Wave Infrared Radiators made of Hanau Quartz Glass", PIR 20 2C 4.88/VN Ku) of the Heraeus Quartzschmelze GmbH.
A problem with such infrared radiators having a jacket tube divided into two areas is the connection between the heating conductors passing through the two areas in those embodiments in which both electrical connections are located at the same end of the jacket tube. For this passage and connection the center piece of the jacket must be cut open by saw, for example, and after passing through the heating conductor, be fused together again. In addition to the high amount of labor involved, the material is also subject to excessively high mechanical stress.